Life After Remnant
by kitsuneLovers94
Summary: She wanted to save him but he wouldn't let her. Now in a new world, the both of them move to start a new life. But conflict always follows them. The darkness seeks to extinguish their light. It's up to them to take their happiness into their own hands, or let it be lost forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hey guys long time no see! I'm releasing this story to clean out my mind as the idea has been plaguing me for months on end since the first volume of RWBY so I hope you enjoy!**

**Translations are at the bottom!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Totte<em>…"

Shu stared at her for a moment, both him and Inori floating seamlessly in the white space. It felt like years since he last saw her face, though in truth it had been a better part of a few days at least since she was kidnapped by Gai. Back then he had been his weakest. Distraught and utterly hopeless after being betrayed by the people he had helped to escape and the ones he had considered friends. The only one who hadn't left him… was her.

This was the girl who had stayed by his side,

The one who changed his life,

The girl he loved,

Yuzuriha Inori.

Shu looked to the object that was being offered to him, a cat's cradle. He could feel the power coming off of it, the _life_ radiating from it. The brunette knew that something was wrong about this whole situation. He had been ready to die with the girl he failed to save in his arms in a final act of ridding the world of the apocalypse virus. Inori wasn't offering a simple string… she was offering her soul.

"_Totte Shu… Onegai…"_

Again she offered… no, pleaded him to take it. Shu could see it in her eyes, the kindness that was shown and the regret that was hidden.

She wanted to let him live while she died in his place.

Well he wouldn't have it. He had sacrificed almost everything to save her. He had killed his best friend and sister just to be with her. He only wanted one thing… her and only her.

… And would rather die than live on without her.

The guilty king raised his arms, ignored the cat's cradle and grabbed hold of his red queen's shoulders before pulling her close into a tight embrace. Inori stilled in shock, her eyes widened in surprise at his action.

"Shu… _Naze?"_

"… I'll take it… I'll take it all! I'm done with giving… done with sacrificing everything for the world… but not you. I won't let anything take you away from me! You are mine and I am yours…

You are the love of my life…

Everything I have and everything I am…

Is yours forever."

Inori trembled and shook at Shu's words. The raw emption carried in his voice and the implications of it brought tears to her eyes. The pink haired beauty untangled the red string from her fingers before circling and tightening her arms around his back, as if scared that he would suddenly disappear. The two stayed like that for a while before slowly pulling their heads back, placing their foreheads together and stared into each other's eyes.

"_Shu... Zuto daisuki dayo…"_

"_Boku mo daisuki dayo… Inori…"_

Then their lips met each other. The kiss was soft, passionate, and filled with as much love as the both of them could muster, as if it was their last.

Then everything went white.

* * *

><p>It was a weird thing being dead. They weren't lying about the bright light… in fact almost everything was white. Shu could barely feel anything. It was like his body was gone and the only thing left was his consciousness.<p>

Then came the pain.

It was the most excruciating pain he had ever felt in his life. Not even losing his arm could compare to it. It was as if his very soul was on fire! He couldn't tell how long it went on, only that after a while it had stopped. Slowly, the feeling of his body came back to him. Shu could distinctively feel his body lying flat out on the ground, blades of grass prickling the back of his head and hands. Numbness slowly transformed into sensitivity as he could practically feel every inch of his skin that was touching his clothing.

It was his sense of smell that came next, the thick and rich smell of trees, plants, and dirt were reminiscent of that of a forest. Hearing followed soon after with the sounds of rustling leaves caused by the forest breeze. Lastly came sight which was a blur of green, brown and blue that pierced his eyes. Shu had to blink rapidly before squinting in order for it all to properly mix and bleed together to from the distinct image of a forest.

The brunette tried to sit up but his body was still a bit unresponsive, belaying only slight twitches to his efforts. After about a minute of squirming, Shu had succeeded in moving his body up to a shaky sitting position. It was disorientating to have all his senses flared up, but then again he had never experienced dying before. It was almost like he had been reborn or even reincarnated. A squeaky and hoarse sound reached his ears which to his surprise came from his own mouth. His voice sounded like he hadn't used it in ages. It took a moment of coughs, grunts and rubbing his throat to get his voice to more normal levels. Oddly enough his throat didn't feel dry and he didn't even feel hungry from the taxing experience of what he assumed was the pain of rebirth.

Looking down at himself, Shu noted that he was wearing the same outfit he had last worn, a black coat over his school uniform and a red scarf. He took a moment to stare at his right arm, the synthetic like crystal material moving animatedly with his every motion. Feeling up the right side of his face, Shu noted that the apocalypse virus that dominated over his skin had disappeared completely, leaving only his right arm the only part of his body made of crystal.

'_Where am I?'_

Shu took to observing his surroundings, it seemed like he woke up in the middle of a forest. Everywhere he looked he could only see trees and the shadows that mingled between as the sunlight was shaded by the foliage. It was odd though, for the forest was quiet… almost too quiet. There weren't any sounds of local fauna around, not even the flapping and chirping of birds that he knew would populate a forest this large.

Then he saw it.

Hiding between the trees was some type of large black figure. The brunette could make out pieces of white covering parts of its body. What was unnerving though were the deep blood red eyes staring at him through the bushes. The figure made little movement, most likely waiting for the proper chance to spring into action.

Shu quickly albeit shakily got up to his feet, stumbling a little in the process. His sudden movement instigated the creature to pounce the brunette. Shu responded in time and quickly barrel rolled away to a safe distance. The young man turned and stared wide eyed at the ferocious animal before him. The creature's body was covered in pitch black fur with bone like spikes adorning its shoulders, elbows, back and knees. The skull was covered by a mask of bone with intricate red lines running over it. It was large, if it stood on its hind legs the creature could easily tower over him. The monstrosity was eerily reminiscent of a werewolf.

The monster turned its head to face him after having realized it had failed to capture its prey. A menacing growl escaped its maw as it slowly stood on its hind legs to show off its intimidating form. Shu stood his ground not intimidated in the slightest, for he had the power to kill this beast, the Power of Kings!

With right hand out and palm wide open the guilty king made to summon one of his deadliest void.

"Yahiro!"

… Only to stare at nothing.

Shu stared in shock as no shears of life materialized in his hand.

"Yahiro!"

Again he shouted and again nothing came. A loud bark was his only warning as Shu was suddenly back handed and thrown across the forest floor from the impact. Surprisingly Shu felt little pain from the attack but he was still too shock from the sudden inability to summon out a void to notice. Quickly getting up Shu again repeated the process.

"Souta!"

And again the same results. Shu was forced to keep moving while desperately trying to summon anything to help him.

"Argo! Ayase! Tsugumi! God damn it anyone will do!"

No matter how many times he tried not a single void came to his rescue. Shu was loathed to admit it but it was futile, he had no voids to fight back with.

He had lost the Kings Power.

* * *

><p>Ozpin was normally a laid back and calm individual. Years of being a hunter and also the headmaster of one of Remnants leading hunter academies had instilled in him plenty of patience and immunity to most surprises. That meant it took quite a lot to have him even remotely worried or panicked. That was why he didn't bat an eye when one of his more eccentric colleagues, Professor Bartholomew Oobleck came rushing straight up to his desk in blur of speed. The man was moving erratically like always between his speeches, though it was obviously in panic.<p>

"Ozpin! Trouble! Beowulf!" With every word the green haired man weaved left and right in a blur.

"Calm down Bartholomew, I can barely understand a word your saying."

"No time! Boy in danger! Here see for youself!" quickly he took out his scroll and played out a video of Shu currently being attacked by a large beowulf.

"I don't see the problem here Bart, it's just a student facing a beawulf. Nothing anyone can't handle."

"But he's not a student!"

And with that the situation had changed from simply a student playing a fool in the Emerald Forest to a hapless civilian being attacked by the grim.

And here he thought it would be a normal day.

* * *

><p>Shu was breathing hard from the constant dodging and moving. Small cuts and tears littered his body and clothes. It was obvious to him that the monster was simply playing with him, either that or he was really lucky. But he doubted the latter seeing that if he was he wouldn't even be in this mess. The monster moved to swipe him with its claws to which again he dodged. Unfortunately it seems exhaustion had caught up to Shu as his body moved a fraction slower resulting in a shallow slice to his side.<p>

"Argh!"

The pain caused him stagger and hit the ground, clutching his side to stem the bleeding. A rawr and howl was his only warning before he was finally pinned down by the black werewolf, its limbs on both sides of his body. The creature reared its head before lurching to bite the brunette's head off. Shu quickly grabbed hold of its jaws, using all his strength to push it back.

He couldn't believe this. He had been prepared to die with the girl he loved in his arms only to wake up in a forest at god knows where and get attacked by a monster straight out of a children's nightmare.

Was he really gonna die here, by some monster all alone in a forest?

And where was Inori? She could be out there to at the mercy of these things!

Inori, images of her face spun in his head. His first time meeting her, talking to her, holding her, living with her, loving her, and finally dying for her.

"NO!"

An aura of white started to encompass Shu's body. Slowly, the monster was being pushed back by his own strength.

"I'm not gonna die here! I promised her! I promised her that I'll always be there for her! She's mine you hear me!"

By now his body was giving of the white energy in waves. Shu held the beast away with his left while cocking back his right. His crystalline arm trembled with energy, familiar glowing green lines running up the limb.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME!"

The punch flew, striking the monster direct centre in face. What resulted was an impact so strong that the back of the creature's skull literally exploded outwards in an amazing show of gore and raw power. All was silent for a moment, not even a breath or breeze could be heard. Shu stared in muted shock and fascination at the dead creature above him. The strength he had produced was preposterous, almost unbelievable. Then he remembered that he possessed powers that were otherworldly in the beginning so really he shouldn't be surprised by this.

Pushing the body off of him Shu took a moment to sit up and stare blankly out into space. At least until he finally remembered about Inori and that the forest could be filled with monsters like these. The prospect of losing her to these things had made his blood boil again. The adrenaline in his body still in his system, pumped back in earnest as he got to his feet and ran through the forest in search for his love. Unnoticed by him was the reappearance of the white aura, slowly picking up in intensity as he ran faster and faster.

* * *

><p>She couldn't see anything.<p>

It was dark where ever she was.

Pitch black as the night sky.

She couldn't even see her own hands in front of her face. The process of her awakening had left her disorientated, weak and confused.

Where was she?

Why was she here?

Where was Shu?

"_Shu… doko?"_

She had decided to try and move around, succeeding in only tripping countless of times and smacking into what she had identified were trees. In fact she was sure that she was in some kind of forest. Her feet ache from the various cuts sustained from sharp rocks and sticks. Her body had gained a number of bruises and cuts from falling, all of which was because of a single fact.

She was stark naked.

She didn't know where her clothes went; only that she had woken up without them. This didn't affect her much though. The pain and cold were just hindrances to her main objective.

Finding Shu.

All she needed was to find him, and then everything would be ok. She didn't care if she was naked, hurt or even blind. Shu was the only thing that mattered. She didn't know how long she had walked, how far she had travelled, even the fact that she might have walked in complete circles. She just kept on calling out to him, hoping in all hope that he was out there and safe.

Then she felt _them_.

They were there somewhere. There was no warmth from them, only danger and death. It was as if they had no souls at all.

Only darkness.

She ran. Ran as fast and far as she could but it was futile. She was blind, hurt and helpless. It didn't take long for the darkness to catch up to her. Then she tripped, falling roughly on the ground. Her alabaster skin scraped wherever she landed. They were now on top of her… and she had no way escape.

"_Shu, onegai… tasukete!"_

Then a bright light pierced the darkness that plagued her. The creatures gave a howl before one pounced on her, claws and teeth ready to render her into pieces. It would have succeeded if not for a blinding white blur slamming into it in mid air.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

The impact had thrown the monster across the air straight first into a tree, its body gave a loud crack and painful crack in the process. Shu landed protectively in front of Inori. His eyes glowed bright red in seething anger, glaring holes into the two other monsters. His white aura flared off of him like a flame, giving off an intimidating sight to all who behold. His sudden and foreboding presence had frozen the creatures in fear.

In a blur of motion Shu had launched himself straight at one of them. His target had no time to prepare itself as two swift blows landed on its torso with resounding cracks. It fell to its knees clutching its chest in agony as bones broke and caved from the powerful jabs. Shu gave the kneeling creature one final glare before releasing a haymaker to its face resulting in its skull to make sickening 180 twist.

The last monster took one look at its friend before smartly deciding to run like the devil himself was behind him. Unfortunately for him the devil had no intention in letting it escape. Shu had suddenly appeared behind it, grabbed it by the back and hurl it to the floor. The creature had only a brief moment of reprieve before it howled in pain as its tormentor leaped and stomped both of his legs on its shoulders, shattering the joints to paste. The raging brunette roughly sat on its chest before roaring in anger and proceeded to pummel its skull into oblivion.

"DON'T. YOU. DARE. TOUCH. HER!"

Every word was accompanied by a fist. By the time it was over the monster skull made an eerie resemblance to crushed grapes, juices and all.

Shu panted and breathed heavily in exertion, the white aura slowly dissipated following his dying anger. The adrenalin in his body had left him a quivering and shaking mess as he stared at his now bloody hands. It was terrifying how easily he had beaten-no _destroyed_ those monsters with his bare hands. This new power flowing through his body was possibly more dangerous than the void genome.

"Shu…"

A small and weak voice called out his name, the action of which broke him out of his thoughts to focus on the one he had protected.

"Inori!"

Rushing to her side, Shu only took a moment to gaze over her quivering and naked form before pulling of his coat and covering her with it. Not a second later he had her wrapped in his embrace, burying his face into her hair and whispering words of comfort into her ear. Inori had instantly pressed her face to his chest, fingers clutching desperately on his shirt.

"You're here… you're really here Shu. I knew you'd come… you always have…"

"I'm right here Inori, I'm right here. Thank god… thank god I made it in time."

Shu couldn't stop the tears from rolling down his cheeks. If he had been a second too late he would have lost her forever. His grip on her tightened at the thought of almost losing her. Suddenly Inori started to tremble in his arms.

"W-What's wrong Inori?"

"Shu, behind you…"

A growl was his only warning as Shu quickly turned his head to face the sudden appearance of another monster. Its claws were already in motion of stabbing down at them so Shu had no choice but to quickly shield Inori with his own body. He waited for the pain but nothing came. Instead the sound of welt squelch accompanied by a dying whimper reached his ears. Turning back to the creature Shu was surprised to see it impaled through the chest by a large icicle. The creature promptly fell down to its side dead to the world, revealing the appearance of a blonde, green eyed woman several feet behind it.

"Well, thank goodness we made it in time."

A tall middle aged man with silver hair and brown eyes dressed in a green suit appeared beside the woman. In his hands was a cane and oddly enough, a mug of coffee. The both of them slowly approached the two teens while surveying the bloodied massacre before them. Shu narrowed his eyes in apprehension and slight hostility, prompting the two strangers to halt in their step.

"Who are you people?"

The silver haired man took a moment to stare into his eyes before taking a step forward.

"My name is Professor Ozpin, hunter and headmaster of Beacon Acadamy."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: So I hope you liked this. I wont be updating frequently but I'll try to do it as much as possible. Good day to you all!<strong>

**Translation:**

"_Totte Shu… Onegai…" (Take it Shu... Onegai...)_

_"Shu… _Naze?" (Shu... Why?)__

"_Shu... Zuto daisuki dayo…" (Shu... I'll always love you...)_

"_Boku mo daisuki dayo… Inori…" (I'll always love you too... Inori)_

_"_Shu… doko?" (Shu... where are you?)__

__"_Shu, onegai… tasukete!" (Shu, please... save me!)___


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **

**First i would like to say is I'M SO SORRY!**

**I didn't think it would take so long to write this chapter but there were so many delays. Destiny came out last month and I've been playing it to God knows how long. My University semester started around the same time. Generally speaking it was a mix of procrastination, life and writer's block. **

**To Seta who was the first to review: I am so sorry you had a hard time reading the Japanese words. I forgot to mention in the last author's not that the translations were at the bottom of the chapter. I was so rusty from not writing for so long that it completely flew over my head.**

**Again I apologies to my readers and that I didn't reply to your reviews earlier. TTATT**

**Anyway to make up for it, I made this chapter extra long. Seriously it's long... =3=**

**Reminder that translations are at the BOTTOM of the chapter. **

**I do not own anything related to Guilty Crown or RWBY.**

* * *

><p>"Hunter? As in animal hunters?"<p>

"… Something like that."

Ozpin took a moment to appraise the boy before him. He had seen how easily the brunette had disposed of the beowolves with just brute force and speed. A feat not many hunters can achieve without proper and intense training. It was obvious though from the young man's question that he was unknowledgeable about hunters in general.

"Now I believe it would be best that we get you both to a safer location. After all, we are in the middle of a grimm infested forest."

"Grimm? Is that what these monsters are called?" the question made both of the adults pause. To not know about hunters is one thing but to not know about the grimm was unsettling.

"All questions will be answered _after_ we take our leave, Glynda if you may?'

"Pickup is already on its way."

"Hey wait! How do I know we can trust you?" Ozpin gave Shu an amused quirk of his lips at the question.

"Would you rather stay here than seek medical care for your friend?"

Shu widened his eyes at the silver-haired man's statement before looking down worriedly at his pink haired companion. Her hair was in disarray and her milky skin was pale and cold. There were cuts and bruises here and there and her body was unnaturally light. Her pink lips had lost some colour and were dry while her eyes were closed off in slumber.

"She's exhausted; you should come with us to get her treated." Shu looked up to stare at the blonde woman who was now kneeling next to him, examining Inori with a critical eye.

"… Alright, but if anything happens to her…" the two veteran hunters appeared indifferent to the threat but were internally surprised by his over protectiveness. It was quick but they had picked up on the spike of aura that seeped from him and the brief flash of red in his eyes.

As if to save them from the suddenly cold atmosphere the sound of a nearing aircraft signalled that help was nearing. A small plane made its way over before slowly landing in the middle of the clearing before its side doors slid open. Ozpin did not look back to see if the others followed and simply headed inside the vehicle. Glynda gave the brunette a small and brief encouraging smile before following her boss. Shu gave the metal contraption one last look of apprehension before gently picking up Inori in a princess carry to follow.

* * *

><p>Shu couldn't help the feeling of mild apprehension at his current situation. The group had been in the air for a while in complete silence except for the sound of the aircraft. Inori was currently curled up on his lap, her head resting comfortably on his chest. Glynda and Ozpin were sitting opposite of him. The silver-haired man had a contemplating look on his face, as if he was staring at some sort of puzzle. Shu had in turn stared back at him with a cold glare. Saved them he had but Shu was far from trusting him. A small smirk grew on the man's face in response to the brunette's silent hostility.<p>

"You don't need to be so worried. We'll be arriving shortly and then sending you and your sleeping friend to the med-bay for emergency treatment. There's nothing for you to fear so you can relax young man."

"My name is Shu and I'm far from relaxing, especially since I don't even know where I am or where I'm heading to."

"Well then rest assured Mr. Shu that we're heading to the safest place you can be in right now. A place, where people are trained to help others in need. A place where saviours and heroes are born."

"Heroes?"

"Sir, we're arriving." said Glynda.

Ozpin then turned to stare out the window, a small smile gracing his lips. Shu in turn followed his example, the sight before him would forever be etched into his mind. Out through the window of the aircraft the young man could see what looks to be a giant castle complex built on a floating land mass. The whole image looked like something taken out from a children's fantasy. The tallest point of the castle had what appeared to be a light house of some sort.

"Welcome to Beacon academy Mr. Shu."

Once they had arrived both Ozpin and Glynda had escorted Shu to the infirmary where a small group of medical staff were waiting for them. Shu had, as gently as possible, placed Inori on the medical stretcher that was prepared. The medical staff then carted Inori off into an examination room for her treatment. The minute she left his arms Shu felt as if the warmth in his body had faded and was replaced by anxiety and worry. One of the nurses had placed her hand on his shoulder as an act of comfort.

"Don't worry, she'll be just fine. There's nothing to worry about."

"I'll never stop worrying about her." The solemn and serious tone in his voice had caused the young nurse to blush slightly. The nurse had then ushered him to an examination table where another doctor was waiting with Ozpin and Glynda to examine him. Shu had been instructed to remove his shirt and blazer to inspect his wounds. Much to his surprise his body had no injuries, so much so that he had forgotten that his right arm was now completely exposed.

"My wounds! Their gone?!"

"Y-Your arm!"

"Huh?"

The group before him was staring at the crystalline limb in shock and astonishment. In a blink of an eye the doctor and surprisingly Glynda had grabbed hold of the limb in order for a closer inspection.

"I-Is that dust?" asked the nurse.

"Amazing! Never in my life have I seen anything like this!" exclaimed the doctor.

"How does it even move? It's as hard as diamond yet it bends like a normal limb." added Glynda.

"I must examine it! This could be a breakthrough in-" before the doctor could finish Shu had roughly pulled back his arm from their grasp. His eyes were narrowed in distrust as he glared and stepped back from the group before him.

"No one is examining anything! Is this what you all brought us here for? To experiment on us? Who do you think you are?!" his tone of voice and accusations had caused them to flinch. Glynda made to explain and apologies but the exited doctor cut her off before she could.

"B-But your arm is extraordinary! It would be a scientific waste not to study it. Maybe your friend has something like this too? If you both would cooperate I am sure that-" whatever words that would continue to spew from the doctor's mouth were abruptly silenced at the sudden increase in pressure in the air. Red eyes stared at him in cold fury. The anger inside of Shu was quickly building, shown visibly by the sudden appearance of a familiar white aura that was slowly building in intensity.

"Don't you _dare_ bring Inori into this. If you think I would stand by and let you poke and prod her for your sick experiments then you're _dead_ wrong." At this point the doctor was trembling like a leaf. It was like staring into a white vortex that would slowly consume him and deliver divine punishment. He would have lost all control of his bladder if it weren't for the headmaster. Ozpin had stepped in front of the cowering doctor, shielding him from his oncoming doom.

"Please Shu, calm down. Your anger is clouding your judgment."

"You expect me to calm down when you want to experiment on us! I thought you said this was the safest place to be in!"

"And it is. I swear under my name and life as headmaster of this academy and as a hunter of Remnant, no harm shall be done to yourself and your friend while under my protection and watch." There was no indifferent expression on his face like the first time Shu laid eyes on him. Ozpin had the most serious of expressions plastered on his face. It portrayed no room for argument and the utmost truth from the man. Slowly and with bated breath, the white aura had lessened and vanished.

"If anything happens to Inori… if you go back on your word… I won't back down again."

"I rarely make promises I can't keep, and this is one I don't plan to break, for both our sakes. Glynda if you would be so kind as to watch over young Inori's treatment."

"… Very well sir. Mr. Shu, for what it's worth I would like to apologize for my actions. I promise that your friend will be well cared for." The blonde woman bowed her head in apology before heading into the treatment room where her new charge is being treated.

"Now then, I think it would be best if both you and I have our chat Mr. Shu. Excuse us, doctor."

Ozpin made his way out of the infirmary, stopping at the entrance for Shu to follow. Shu made to follow after putting his clothes back on, but not before sending one last glare at the still shell-shocked doctor causing the man to pull back in fear.

It was now time for the black king to talk with the headmaster of Beacon.

* * *

><p>"Not even half an hour into my school you've already threatened to bodily harm myself and my staff. You're an interesting individual Mr. Shu."<p>

Shu and Ozpin were now in a small room near the infirmary. The two sat opposite each other with nothing but a table separating them.

"So tell me Mr. Shu, how did you and your friend find yourselves in the middle of a grimm infested forest?"

No answer came to Ozpin's question. Shu just sat in silence, hands clenched and eyes downcast hidden behind his long bangs. A small sigh escaped Ozpin's lips, "You know Shu… I can't exactly help you if you stay quiet."

"… Usually when someone offers you their help, indirectly they're asking something from you in return."

"A somewhat bleak assumption to accuse others of their kindness… but it's not too far from the truth for some. What makes you think I want something from you?" Shu stared back at the older man with narrowed eyes.

"You're really expecting me to believe that you're helping us out of courtesy? It might have been at first, but the minute you saw my arm things changed. I don't know what this place really is but I know you're part of a higher authority that governs it. Which means it's your responsibility to find out about any anomalies that might jeopardize or benefit your people… And right now I'm an abnormality."

"You speak as if you know what it's like to be a leader." The older man's comment caused Shu to flinch slightly. He would never forget his time as leader for the students during their time trapped in the quarantine zone. He had lost his dearest friend and the trust of everyone around him for being a tyrant.

"They say the eyes are the windows to the soul, and yours tell me that you've been through much."

"… You don't know the half of it."

"A scarred young man and an injured girl winds up in the middle of one of the more grimm infested forests surrounding my school. No I don't know the half of it… but I will if you tell me."

"And what would you say if I don't know?"

"Then I would have you explain what transpired before that. Every story has a beginning Shu, yours as well."

"My story is not something you would understand."

"Oh but I disagree. I have made more mistakes than any man, woman or child on this planet. Believe me Shu when I say that I will understand more I would like." As he said this Shu couldn't help but catch the brief look of sadness and regret that ghosted over Ozpin's eyes. He had seen that look many times in the mirror. Could he really believe in this man?

"_Ouma-kun, I'll teach you one trick. Be careful around people who tell you to believe in them."_

"_We have a favour to ask, Shu. Will you extract our Voids for us? We want to practice."_

"_If you can't make up your mind, believe in me."_

"_Leave everything to me."_

"_But obey my orders!"_

"Asking me to believe in you… believing others who tell you to believe in them… things aren't that simple."

"Most things aren't that simple, but sometimes it's the simple things that bring us forward. I'm not asking you to put your complete trust in me. I just want to hear your story so I can help you. Whether you accept my help or not… is entirely up to you."

Shu thought long and hard at Ozpin's words. He knew staying quiet would get him nowhere… but he was done giving in to people, done with all the giving. He had enough of being swayed by the words of others.

"….. You are a perceptive young man Mr. Shu. I can see that I'm not talking to a normal teenager… You've experienced something that most people your age wouldn't understand. Something only the older and more experienced have gone through. You've seen the darker side of humanity. It's a haunted look I'm all too familiar with." Ozpin's words carried a solemn tone and Shu couldn't help but be slightly entranced by it.

"Yes, I do want something from you. I was expecting it would be easier if helping your friend and convincing you that I want to help will make it simpler to sway you to my side. So instead I'll convince you to talk in another way. It's obvious to me that your lack of information on what's happening around you is making you uncomfortable. So I'll give you information in exchange for your story. Would that suffice for now?"

Shu couldn't help but frown at the man's offer. There was nothing wrong about it, a simple give and take. In fact he shouldn't really complain since Ozpin had already helped him out and could have just as easily left Inori and Shu to fend for themselves. The fact of the matter is he was in no position to bargain or go against this man, as it would only jeopardize their chances of surviving in this world.

"All right… then first things first, what is this place?"

"This is Beacon Academy. I said before that this is a place where we train heroes which isn't far from the truth. The main purpose of this academy is to train young and upcoming individuals to become Hunters, people who specialize in fighting Grimm."

"Grimm, is that what those black monsters are called?"

"Yes, the grimm are creatures of darkness. They are a ravenous and destructive force that covers the majority of Remnant. We have been at war with the grimm for as long as humanity can remember. Their sole purpose seems to be the extermination of mankind, and are oddly enough attracted to negative emotion. They come in many different shapes and forms, the ones you encountered are called beowolves."

"You've mentioned that word Remnant before. Is it the country or place we're currently in?" at this Ozpin couldn't help but frown. He could understand being sheltered from the world but not knowing about its name?

"I have dealt with uninformed youths before, but I don't think I've met one who didn't know the name of the planet they lived in." at this Shu couldn't help but visibly grimace.

"Your questions baffle me slightly Shu. At first I had simply thought that you were sheltered from the world. But now I'm more inclined to think you're not even from this world." There was no real need to rebut the remark; the frown on the younger man's face was all the answer Ozpin needed.

"I think it's time for you to answer my question, Shu. Who are you?" it wasn't a simple who are you, where one would typically answer with a name or a title. It was one that demanded a full explanation of what you really are.

"… My name is Ouma Shu… and I'm not from this world."

* * *

><p><em>A while later…<em>

"In the end, I didn't make it in time and Inori was already too late to save. Though she managed to get her body back, it was already falling apart from the apocalypse virus. The world was infested with the virus and the girl I love was dying in my arms. I did the only thing I could do. With two void genomes in my body my power was on a whole new level. I used everything I had and absorbed the virus across the globe. I was ready to die for the sake of the world… and now I'm here."

It had taken a better part of an hour to retell Shu's story, with some parts taken out to speed the process. Throughout the whole story Ozpin had an unreadable expression on his face.

"… I see."

"Is that all you have to say? I told you a story about how I'm from another world… and you believe it?"

"I am not most people Mr. Shu, nor did I say I believed you. I simply have no proof to say that your story isn't true. Honestly the only thing different about you is that arm of yours." Shu stared at the older man incredulously. This man, with his annoying aloofness has continued to surprise him without fail.

"I don't understand you Ozpin. There's no logic to you at all."

"Shu, my job is to teach teenagers with extraordinary powers to kill monsters and protect the world, many of which come with a plethora of tortured and broken pasts. Lending an ear to those troubled minds is part of the job. Your story could be considered as such." A moment of silence gave way to the two as they take their time to digest the situation. Shu couldn't help but feel that the more he talked with this man, the more he felt that he could trust him.

"So, what are you going to do now that you know my story?"

"There are many paths that can be taken from here… but that depends on your response to my proposition. Mr. Ouma Shu, I would like to extend my hand to you in hopes of a mutual benefit between us."

"… What are you getting at?"

"I want to hire you Ouma Shu."

"_What? _Are you joking?"

"Think about it, currently speaking you have no way of surviving in this world. You lack the knowledge, the necessary skills, not to mention the funding needed to live. Add to the fact you have your lady friend to take care of and you're pretty much in a bind. If you work under me you will have access to the school where you can learn all there is to learn and get paid at the same time." Shu took a moment to contemplate Ozpin's words before suddenly narrowing his eyes.

"What's the catch?"

"Ever the perceptive one. You're going to be working for me as my own personal agent… and I'm going to need you to let us study that arm of yours."

"Ozpin! You said-!" Ozpin knew his answer would garner a more negative outcome so he continued on.

"I know what I said but please understand. Your arm is too much of a mystery and honestly it could benefit my people more than you know. You said it yourself the power you once held is gone so it would be more of a benefit for you if we could properly understand why that happened, not to mention the effects it might have in our world. Think about it carefully Shu, you stand to gain more if you accept my offer. It's a win win situation for the both of us." Shu couldn't exactly find the proper words to argue with the man. Ozpin was right; it was a good offer, one that was too good to pass up. A chance to start a new life in this world with the only drawback being he had to work under a man whose sole purpose was to fight monsters. It wouldn't be the ordinary life he had been hoping for.

The sound of someone coming in to the room broke Shu's thoughts. It was Glynda and with her someone who looked like a doctor. Thoughts of Ozpin's proposal were instantly replaced with those of Inori.

"Sir, we're done treating the girl." said Glynda.

"How is she?" it wasn't a surprise to any of them that Shu would be the first to ask.

"Why don't we go back to the infirmary first? We can walk and talk as we get there." offered the doctor. Shu didn't even stay to listen; he had already left the room by the time the doctor finished, the rest followed soon after. Ozpin turned to the doctor and addressed him to explain about the condition of the girl.

"Physically she's fine albeit a bit weak; suffering only from a mild fever, a few bruises and some cuts. But… there is something peculiar about her."

"Go on."

"It's her aura. The readings on our scanners say that it's unnaturally low. Standard procedure dictates that we unlock her aura to bolster the recovery but that's where the problem lies."

"Let me guess. It's already unlocked isn't it?"

"Yes. We tried the usual method of direct transfer of aura… but the readings stayed the same. She's an unregistered citizen so we can't bolster any dust-adrenaline shots without her medical biography to look back on. What we did do is take an auric pictograph… and the results came out quite unsettling."

Glynda lent Ozpin her scroll where two images popped up on screen. The first was a picture of a human shaped silhouette with a white glow but the picture looked distorted at some parts. The second was of a wave chart that was in a standard reading but was oddly enough separated in parts along the reading.

"I have never seen readings like these before. What does this mean?"

Before either Glynda or the doctor could explain the sound of crash caught their attention.

"Get away from me!"

Through the door of one of the care units of the infirmary, the group could see the object of their concern laid out on the floor with a couple of nurses around her. Inori propped herself up on shaky limbs as she struggled to lift herself. A fallen IV-stand and a mild bruise on one of the nurses' cheek showed signs of a struggle. She haphazardly hurried to right herself, her hands patting around the floor. It was like she was trying to find something in the dark, like she couldn't see. It was a pitiful sight to behold, one that made Shu's heart ache. The nurses again tried to help her but she continued to struggle against them.

"No, _hanase_! I need to find him! Shu! Shu! _Dokoda_?! Shu!"

"But miss, it's dangerous! You can't-"

"Let her go!" the magnitude of the shout had caused the nurses to freeze, allowing Inori to get out of their slacken grips. The sudden lack of support combined with weak legs had a most undesirable affect. Though she couldn't see, the vertigo was all Inori needed to know that she was about to make another greeting with the floor. The pain never came though. Instead she found herself in the embrace of another, one that was all too familiar.

"Shu!"

"It's ok. I'm right here. Everything is alright." Shu held her protectively in his arms, one hand slowly caressing her hair in an act of comfort while whispering sweet nothings into her ears. Inori shook and shivered as the sudden loss of adrenaline, fear and worry left her body drained.

"_Yokatta…_" and again slumber took its hold on her. Shu gently carried her back on the bed, not once taking his eyes off her. The nurses quickly but in a professional manner reapplied the IV drip before leaving the room. The room descended into a brief silence as the others made their way into the room.

"…What's wrong with her?"

"She's blind young man." answered the doctor.

"I know that. After seeing her like that… what I'm asking is why?"

"We believe it's due to her aura. Physically she's fine, there's no damage to her eyes. Spiritually however there may be a problem."

"I don't understand."

"Aura is the manifestation of our soul. It bears our burdens and shields our hearts. It's a spiritual energy that we use to combat the darkness of this world. You could say it's our life force. The young lady has a bit of a problem in that regard. She's missing parts of her aura."

"So can't you just do something about it? Can't you help it recover?" this time it was Glynda who answered his question.

"Shu, you don't understand. Aura can't just go missing, used yes but never missing. She can't gain it back like you would normally or naturally."

"But what does that mean? You don't mean to say that she's…" the words didn't follow so Ozpin took it upon himself to finish it for him.

"Yes Shu. She's missing a part of her soul."

* * *

><p>She found herself in a field under a tree. There was a warmth behind her, it had its arms wrapped around her like a comfortable blanket. That warmth turned out to be the one she cherished most. She couldn't properly see his face but she knew he was smiling that endearing smile she had come to love. It was a peaceful moment; one that she wished would last forever.<p>

But then _it_ came.

The blue sky had suddenly turned dark and the field was quickly being taken over by a black miasma. It was chilling, it was cold, it was dark.

It was death.

She tried to warn her love of the danger, but to her growing shock and horror it was already too late. The darkness had already gotten to him, and it was consuming him by the second. She cried and protested, begging for it to stop but it was not to be. What was warm had become ice cold. What was light had become darkness. What was life had become death…

And it will consume everything.

"_IIIIIYYAAAAAA_!" Inori flung herself upright screaming, the nightmarish dream sending a cold chill up her being. In an instant she was pulled into a tight embrace, words of comfort already spilling into her ears. It was loving, it was endearing, and most of all it was warm.

"I'm right here for you Inori. I'm right here."

"_Arigatou… _Shu_._"

That's right. He was here. Shu is here… and they're both alive. Together.

Tears spilled forth from her eyes as the feeling of joy was too much. Slowly, she brought her hands up in order to touch him. Her hands hovered up to caress his face but met only air as she had missed her target by an inch. Warm and rough hands gently grasped her own and brought them closer to their goal. She could feel him, his warm cheeks that were slightly wet from dried up tears. His breath was warm, tickling her face with each puff of air. Slowly, the distance closed. Their lips met in tender embrace with all the love they could give. Even if she couldn't see him, she could still feel him.

The two laid in each other's embrace for the longest while, the outside world in the back of their minds. But reality would come back every time.

"Shu, where are we?"

"We're in another world. It's… similar but different from our own."

"Is there any way we can go back?"

"I don't know, Inori. I think we're stuck here."

"… What are we going to do now?"

"I don't know… what do you think we should do Inori?"

"… Anything is fine, as long as I'm together with you."

"Anything is fine huh? Then I guess… we're going to live. We're going to live in this world for the rest of our lives, together."

"For the rest of our lives… together…"

"Inori?"

"_Gomen_ Shu… I'm starting to feel tired again…"

"It's alright, we have all the time in the world now. You can rest as much as you want."

"_Arigatou…_ _Ne_ Shu, promise me you'll be here when I wake up?"

"_Yakusoku suru, _I'll be right here by your side. Always…"

By the time he had finished her eyes had already closed in slumber, but the small smile on her lips was all he needed to know that she heard him. Slowly, Shu pulled away from their embrace before tucking her back under the sheets. Silently he left the room, the smile on his face morphing into a frown as he looked to the man who would be the catalyst to Shu and Inori's future.

"Ozpin… I accept your contract."

A smile slowly formed on Ozpin's face as both men shook to seal the deal, "Glad to have you aboard your highness."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So i hope you all enjoyed yourselves. I'll try to update as soon as possible to make up for lost time. Chapter 3 is already underway... like 6% underway ^3^<strong>

**This has been a chapter provided by yours truly, Kitsunelovers94.**

**Translations:**

"No, _hanase_! I need to find him! Shu! Shu! _Dokoda_?! Shu!" ("No, _stop_! I need to find him! Shu! Shu! _Where are you_?! Shu!"

"_Yokatta…_" (_"Thank goodness..."_)

"_IIIIIYYAAAAAA_!" _**Seriously do i really need to do this one?**_("_NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_)

"_Arigatou… _Shu_._" ("_Thank you... _Shu.")_  
><em>

"_Gomen_ Shu… I'm starting to feel tired again…" ("_Sorry_ Shu… I'm starting to feel tired again…")

"_Yakusoku suru, _I'll be right here by your side. Always…" ("_I promise, _I'll be right here by your side. Always…")


End file.
